Verloren
by Fellfie
Summary: Gedanken einer Nacht. Einblicke in das Herz und die Seele von Draco Malfoy Slash OneShot


Okay, es ist also geschafft. Jetzt habe ich mich auch angesteckt und bin dem HP-Fieber erlegen *seufz* Musste ja so kommen....

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sind alle Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und ich habe sie mir... ähm... ausgeliehen. Vielleicht gebe ich sie sogar zurück, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin ^^

Warnung:  slight slash, slight OOC, sap, 

Anmerkung: Es sei mir vergeben, wenn ich statt „Todesser" den englischen Begriff „Death Eater" verwende, denn er klingt einfach besser.

Verloren 

Sommerferien. Wie ich die Sommerferien hasste. Gut, ich konnte so lange schlafen wie ich wollte, unsere Hauselfen- von denen Dank Potter eine fehlte- trugen mir alles hinterher und eigentlich hatte ich ein schönes bequemes Leben, wenn ich zu Hause war. Keine Grangers, die mir mit ihrer Besserwisserei auf die Nerven gingen, keine Weasleys, die wie festgeleimt an Potter klebten und sich dabei ganz toll vorkamen, keine Crabbes und Goyles, die meine Geduld mit ihrer äußerst langen Leitung manchmal bis aufs Äußerste strapazierten und ganze sechs Wochen Zeit um diese dämlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Doch gerade das fehlte mir- Dinge, die mich von meinen Gedanken ablenkten. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und trotzdem lag ich immer noch wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit meines Zimmers. Wie jede Nacht. Ich war müde, keine Frage, aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht schlafen. Diese seltsame Unruhe in meinem Herzen hielt mich wach. Rastlos drehte ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch es schien unmöglich eine Position zu finden, die gemütlich genug zum Einschlafen war.

Entnervt seufzend setzte ich mich schließlich auf und sah zur offenen Balkontür hinüber. Natürlich hatte ich ein Zimmer mit Balkon bekommen, als ich es mir mit fünf gewünscht hatte. Ich bekam immer, was ich wollte... na ja, bis auf eine kleine Ausnahme, die mir mein Leben schwer machte. Natürlich hätte ich auch versuchen können, mein Schlafproblem auf die sommerliche Hitze zu schieben, doch so sehr konnte ich nicht einmal mich selbst belügen.

Denn erstens war es nicht zu warm in meinem Zimmer- im Gegenteil, durch die offene Tür wehte beständig kühle Nachtluft in mein Zimmer- und zweitens hatte ich es bereits im letzten Jahr geschafft, mir einzugestehen, was- oder besser: wer- der Grund dafür war.

Langsam stand ich auf und trat auf meinen Balkon, wo mich ein leichter Windhauch begrüßte und für eine leichte Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen sorgte, denn schließlich trug ich nicht mehr als eine dünne Pyjamahose. Immer wenn ich zu den Sternen aufsah, fragte ich mich, warum es wohl ausgerechnet mich getroffen hatte. Wieso ausgerechnet ich in dieser vertrackten Situation gelandet war.

Mein Vater würde mich ohrfeigen, wenn er wüsste, wie oft ich im Selbstmitleid versank, doch Gott sei Dank konnte selbst er keine Gedanken lesen. Ein Malfoy musste stark sein, musste anderen durch sein bloßes Erscheinungsbild Respekt und Angst einflößen, denn schließlich waren wir eine altehrwürdige Zaubererfamilie. Und vor allem musste er bereit sein, Lord Voldemort zu dienen, denn weil mein Vater ein Death Eater war, bestimmte er, dass auch der Rest der Familie Anhänger dieses... Wesens sein musste.

Ein bisschen mehr Entscheidungsfreiheit in dieser Sache wäre nicht schlecht gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich dieser Bewegung sogar aus freien Stücken angeschlossen, wäre da nicht dieser ewige Zwang gewesen, zu gehorchen und das zu tun, was mein Vater verlangte. Oh sicher, er meinte es gut mit mir. Dachte, er würde das Beste für seinen Sohn tun, indem er ihn in die Ecke drängte und ihm keine andere Wahl ließ. Indem er alle Entscheidungen für seinen fast erwachsenen Sohn traf. Ganz ehrlich, dieser Mann hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in mir vorging.

Wenn er etwas genauer hinsehen würde, könnte er vielleicht erkennen, was wirklich in seinem Sohn vorging, für wen dessen Herz wirklich schlug- gewiss tat es das nicht für Lord Voldemort. Doch Lucius Malfoy war zu beschäftigt, seine Hingabe seinem Dunklen Herrn gegenüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Seine Familie ging dabei den Bach runter und er merkte es nicht einmal. Wofür ich persönlich jedoch sehr dankbar bin. Ich war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, was er wohl tun würde, wenn er merkte, wen ich mit meiner ganzen Seele liebte.

Mutter weinte nachts oft, wenn Vater wieder einmal nicht da war und ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihr weh tat. Nach außen trug sie natürlich die Maske der kalten und arroganten Gattin des berühmten Malfoy, doch in ihrem Inneren sah es anders aus. Es überraschte mich immer wieder, wie wenig Menschen gelernt hatten, hinter die Masken der anderen zu blicken.

Doch auch dafür war ich zu einem gewissen Teil dankbar. 

Manchmal kam mir das Leben wie ein großes unwirkliches Theaterspiel vor. Jeder Mensch dieser Welt- ob nun Muggel oder Zauberer- spielte seine eigene mehr oder weniger bescheidene Rolle und wer seine Sache gut machte, überlebte. Die anderen wurden von der Bühne genommen und durch Leute, die dieses Spiel besser zu spielen vermochten, ersetzt. Es war im Grunde nicht von Bedeutung, wer wir waren, es zählte vielmehr, wie wir es verstanden, uns zu präsentieren.

Und ich glaube, ich darf mit bitterem Stolz verkünden, dass meine Rolle gut spielte. Ich war praktisch mit meiner Geburt hinein gedrängt worden und nun- mit sechzehn Jahren- konnte und wollte ich auch nicht mehr daraus ausbrechen.

Ich schickte ein bitteres Lächeln hinauf zu den funkelnden Sternen. In der Tat erschien es sogar mir ein wenig absonderlich, auf welche Bahnen meine Gedanken glitten, wenn ich sie nicht kontrollierte. Wenn ein anderer erfahren hatte, über was ich in der Finsternis der Nacht nachdachte, wäre er vermutlich vor Verblüffung vom Stuhl gefallen. _Das ist doch nicht Draco Malfoy!_, würde er denken, ohne zu wissen, wie Unrecht er damit hatte.

Auch _das_ war Draco Malfoy, so unglaublich es auch erschien. Jeder Mensch hatte viele Gesichter. Einige von ihnen tragen wir nur, wenn wir alleine und sicher sind, dass niemand sie sah und ich glaube es ist verständlich, dass ich nicht wollte, dass jemand diese Seite an mir kennenlernte. Mein hart erarbeiteter, böser Ruf wäre dahin und die Überzeugung meines Spiels würde ins Wanken geraten. Das durfte natürlich unter keinen Umständen passieren.

Ich seufzte und eine weitere Gänsehaut kroch ob der Kühle der Nacht über meinen Körper. Früher war alles einfacher gewesen. Mein Vater war eine Art Gott für ich gewesen- unfehlbar und bewundernswert- und ich glaubte ihm alles, hing an seinen Lippen, wenn er mit mir sprach.

Und seine Worte fielen bei mir auf fruchtbaren Boden. Ich glaubte ihm alles, was er über Reinblüter sagte und fing an, Schlammblüter zu verabscheuen. Muggeln brachte ich kalte Gleichgültigkeit entgegen. Es war so einfach. Zuhören und nicht darüber nachdenken. Einfach tun, was Papi sagte, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Wie dumm Kinder doch waren. Nein, nicht dumm, ich muss mich verbessern. Naiv traf es eher.

Die Worte, die mir auf Klein auf eingeimpft worden waren, taten ihre Wirkung. Mit elf fühlte ich mich anderen gegenüber bereits so überlegen, dass ich nicht einen Freund hatte, denn was sollte ich auch mit diesem niederen Gewürm? Ich kam auch alleine ziemlich gut klar.

Doch dann kam der Tag, der die Wende in all dem brachte und ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob ich dafür dankbar sein sollte. Eine Eule brachte den Brief von Hogwarts und ich fühlte kühle Genugtuung, dass ich angenommen worden war. Ich war nicht stolz, nein. Warum sollte ich auch? Damals war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ich sowieso der Beste von allen war und dass sie alle miteinander Dummköpfe gewesen wären, mich nicht auf diese Schule aufzunehmen.

Und meiner Meinung nach gab es auch nur ein Haus, das meiner würdig war: Slytherin. Meine ganze Familie war dort gewesen, also würde es wohl meinen Ansprüchen genügen. Wäre ich in ein anderes Haus gesteckt worden, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich so lange beschwert und natürlich auch meinen allmächtigen Vater (ja, damals dachte ich noch so über ihn...) auf den Plan gerufen, bis ich dort war, wo ich meiner Meinung nach hingehörte. Der Hut war jedoch klug genug, um allem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Als ich _ihn_ das erste Mal traf, bei _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, wusste ich noch nicht, wer er war, doch ich verspürte den unerklärlichen Drang, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, meine arrogante Art unmissverständlich mit meinen unbedachten Worten herauszustreichen.

Das war wahrscheinlich der Beginn seiner Abneigung gegen mich.

Ich erzählte meinem Vater hinterher von dem merkwürdigen Jungen und bemerkte das seltsame Funkeln in seinen Augen. Normalerweise war es für den, dem dieses Funkeln galt, besser unterzutauchen und meinem Vater oder einem seiner Männer nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten und ich wunderte mich, was er denn gegen diesen Jungen, der so gewöhnlich zu sein schien, dass es mir fast den Magen umdrehte, hatte.

Ich erfuhr, dass ich gerade die Ehre gehabt hatte mit dem größten Feind Voldemorts persönlich zu sprechen- mit Harry Potter. Meine erste Reaktion war natürlich Unglauben, doch dann besann ich mich eines Besseren. Es war schließlich klar, dass er seinen Namen nicht auf der Stirn tätowiert trug, denn er hatte gute Gründe, sich so gewöhnlich zu geben. Schließlich hatte er mit seinen zarten elf Jahren schon eine Menge Feinde.

Mein Vater sagte mir, ich solle in seiner Nähe bleiben und auch wenn ich nicht genau verstand, warum er das wollte, beschloss ich im Stillen sogar noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ich wollte mich dazu herablassen, ihn zu meinem Freund zu ernennen.

Heute wusste ich freilich, dass man Freunde nicht „ernennen" konnte, sondern dass man sie gewinnen musste, doch damals war ich noch ein wenig unerfahrener. Jedenfalls ergriff ich die Gelegenheit im „Hogwarts-Express" beim Schopfe und machte mich auf die Suche nach ihm.

Oh, ich war wirklich wütend, als er diesen Rotschopf mir- _mir, einem Mitglied einer der ältesten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien- _vorzog. Das war wohl der Moment, in dem ich beschloss, ihm das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle zu machen.

Seufzend wandte ich meinen Blick vom sternenübersäten Firmament ab und ging wieder in mein Zimmer, denn ich hatte inzwischen _wirklich_ kalte Füße bekommen. Meine Gedanken jedoch kreisten immer noch um meinen Lieblingsfeind. Obwohl... diese Bezeichnung war vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt. Der Junge, der lebt, war viel mehr als nur mein Feind, er schien mein Schicksal zu sein.

Seit diesem ersten Tag war er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Zwar überlegte ich anfangs nur, welche Gemeinheit ich ihm als nächstes antun könnte, doch irgendwie schien mein Rachedurst nach einer gewissen Zeit gestillt zu sein. Ich verspürte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, ihn absichtlich bloß zu stellen oder ihn zu verletzen, obwohl es am Anfang noch so sehr in meinem Herzen gebrannt hatte. 

Nichts war so vergänglich wie Gefühle. Diese Theorie konnte ich anhand einer ganzen Reihe von Beweisen belegen. Selbst das stärkste Gefühl hielt nicht ewig vor und das war ein Grund, warum ich sie früher verachtet hatte. Natürlich hatte mich auch mein Vater vor ihnen gewarnt („Nichts ist trickreicher, nichts versteht deinen Verstand mehr in die Irre zu führen, als zu viel Gefühl. Du musst lernen, deine Gefühle zu blockieren, Draco, damit sie dir in wichtigen Momenten nicht im Wege stehen!") und ich versuchte mich verzweifelt an seine Anweisungen zu halten.

Was ich jedoch auf die harte Tour lernte, war nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle blockieren konnte, sondern, dass sie niemals verschwanden, sondern vielmehr nur eine andere Gestalt annahmen. Das verlieh ihnen entgegen meiner Theorie eine Art Ewigkeit und heute brachte ich ihnen Respekt und keine Verachtung entgegen. Missbilligung vielleicht, weil sie mich zu meinem Feind locken wollten, aber keine Verachtung mehr. Auch ich bin fähig, aus den Fehlern meiner Vergangenheit zu lernen.

Wie ich gerade erklärte, hatten es Gefühle an sich, sich zu verändern. Auch ein Draco Malfoy blieb von solchen Ereignissen nicht verschont. Anstatt sich wie gewohnt neue Gehässigkeiten auszudenken, wanderten meine Gedanken nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Plötzlich fielen mir Dinge an ihm auf, die ich vorher- blind in dem Verlangen, Vergeltung für meine Demütigung zu üben- nicht gesehen hatte und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass Harry Potter durchaus sehr hübsch war. Wenn nicht sogar faszinierend. Eine geradezu erschreckende Wendung, nicht wahr?

Nun ärgerte ich ihn nicht länger nur aus purer Bosheit. Ich liebte das leidenschaftliche Aufblitzen in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, wenn er seine Freunde verteidigte, und die Art, wie er sich wütend durch die Haare fuhr, wenn ich ihn mal wieder bis zur Weißglut gereizt hatte. Und auch, wenn es sicher nicht die Worte waren, die ich hören wollte- immerhin sprach er mit mir. Mehr sogar als mit den meisten anderen; Granger, Weasley und Hagrid ausgenommen.

Es war nicht leicht, an Harry Potter heran zu kommen und mehr als ein „Hallo" mit ihm zu wechseln und ich glaube, das war einer der Gründe, die seine Beliebtheit ausmachten. Er wirkte auf schwer definierbare Weise geheimnisvoll. Geheimnisse hatten von je her eine unbestimmte Faszination bei den Menschen ausgelöst. Aber er war mehr als nur das. Er wirkte so traurig, dass er es sogar geschafft hatte, _meinen_ Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken. Und das wollte was heißen. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich hätte keinen, bis er mir über den Weg lief.

Seufzend blickte ich in den großen Spiegel in meinem Zimmer. Ich wusste, viele waren der Auffassung, ich sei ein hübscher Junge, doch ich mochte ihre Meinung nicht ganz teilen. Was ich sah, waren kalte graue Augen, blasse Haut und ein Gesicht, umrahmt von farblosen, weißblonden Haaren. Konnte ein Junge, der sich seine Partner auf der halben Welt und aus beiden Geschlechtern wählen konnte, das anziehend finden?

Ein einzelner Gedanke an seine lebendigen, grünen Augen, sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das stets aussah, als wäre er gerade eben aufgestanden, und seinen schlanken, biegsamen Körper genügte, um mein Herz förmlich in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Verdammt! Meine linke Faust schlug gegen den Spiegel, doch obwohl all meine Kraft darin lag, zersprang er nicht. Ein Zauberbann schützte ihn, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme meiner besorgten Eltern, denn in letzter Zeit waren verdächtig viele Spiegel zu Bruch gegangen.

Mein Vater, der seiner narzisstischen Ader huldigte, hatte überall im Haus Spiegel aufhängen lassen und ich hatte gelernt die Dinger zu hassen. Ich konnte nicht hineinsehen ohne daran erinnert zu werden, dass ich der Todfeind desjenigen war, den ich um keinen Preis der Welt verletzen wollte.

Oh, sicher. Voldemort war vorsichtig geworden. Er würde- hoffentlich- in nächster Zeit keinen offenen  Angriff auf seinen lebenden Albtraum wagen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Potter ewig in Sicherheit war. Genaugenommen war er es keine Sekunde lang. Es gab genügend fanatische Death Eater, die nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warteten, um ihn zu erledigen, in dem Glauben, ihr Herr wäre ihnen dafür dankbar. Narren!

Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen schaltete ich das Licht in meinem Zimmer an und befand im selben Moment, dass es mir in der Dunkelheit eigentlich besser gefallen hatte. Seufzend nahm ich meinen angefangenen Aufsatz vor, den wir von Professor McGonagall aufbekommen hatten. Zwei Meter Pergamentrolle. Nun, das Thema war relativ dankbar und so sollte es selbst mir nicht schwer fallen, die Mindestanforderung zu erfüllen, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Lust hatte jetzt meine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Genaugenommen hatte ich nie Lust, aber irgendetwas musste mich ja von meinen Gedanken an Harry Potter ablenken. Und so war es zur Angewohnheit geworden, die Schulaufgaben in finsterer Nacht zu erledigen. Nicht, dass es wirklich half. Ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren und immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab, doch wenigstens konnte ich mir einreden, dass immerhin versucht hatte, mich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Und praktischerweise nahm so der Stapel an Schulaufgaben, die wir über die Ferien auf hatten, nach und nach ab.

........ Es musste irgendwann im vierten oder fünften Schuljahr gewesen sein, als mir auffiel, wie sehr sich meine Gefühle Potter gegenüber gewandelt hatten und es erschreckte mich zutiefst. Wie zum Teufel war das denn geschehen? Wie konnte mein Herz es wagen, sich nach _ihm, _ einem Gryffindor und dem schlimmsten Feind Voldemorts, zu sehnen?

(Jetzt gingen meine Gedanken schon wieder andere Wege, als sie sollten. Hörte das denn niemals auf?)

Ich dachte anfangs, wenn ich besonders gemein zu ihm wäre und seinen Hass auf mich noch mehr schüren würde, könnte ich diese merkwürdigen Gefühle irgendwie abschütteln, doch es trat eher das Gegenteil ein, denn ich merkte schnell, dass ich ein Eigentor geschossen hatte.  Es tat auf eine seltsame Art weh, wenn ich spürte, wie sehr ich ihm zuwider war.

Inzwischen hatte ich akzeptiert, dass ich an dieser verdrehten Liebe nichts ändern konnte und ich harrte geduldig der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Es konnte ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Schließlich würde sich auch dieses Gefühl wandeln und ich wäre erlöst. Hoffentlich. Es wäre schön, wenn ich wieder zum Ausgangszustand zurückkehren könnte, doch auch das hatte ich inzwischen gelernt: So oft sich diese Wandlung auch vollzog, nichts geschah zwei Mal. Jede Empfindung war einzigartig und kehrte- einmal verblasst- nicht mehr zurück.

Nun gut. Auch das war nicht schlimm. Schließlich war ich Draco Malfoy. Mich zwang so leicht nichts in die Knie und vergangenen Gefühlen würde _ich_ sicher nicht hinterher trauern. Wenn ich eines von meinem Vater gelernt hatte, dann war es die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie kamen und zu versuchen aus jeder Situation das Beste zu machen.

Seufzend verstaute ich die Pergamentrolle wieder unter meinem Bett- immerhin hatte ich einen halben Meter geschafft- und löschte das Licht. In der Dunkelheit war es sehr viel angenehmer. Wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir ein, mich mit meinen Gedanken in der Finsternis verstecken zu können. Vor ihnen fliehen konnte ich nicht, das war mir inzwischen klar, aber verbergen konnte ich sie. Das war doch immerhin ein Anfang. 

In zwei Wochen würde die Schule wieder beginnen. In zwei Wochen würde ich ihn wieder sehen. Es schien so lächerlich weit weg und im selben Moment kam es mir vor, als würde es schon morgen sein. War wohl die Nervosität. Ich würde mich natürlich wie üblich auf die Suche nach Harry Potter machen, nachdem ich mir ein Abteil reserviert hatte, um ihm oder seinen Freunden- am besten gleich allen dreien- ein Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu schleudern. Das war eben meine Art „Hallo" zu sagen und das neue Schuljahr einzuläuten.

Und wie immer würde ich natürlich weiche Knie haben, wenn ich in sein Abteil trat und wenn ich es mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen wieder verließ. Ganz leise, irgendwo im Hintergrund, war da immer die Furcht, er könne mein Spiel durchschauen. Was, wenn er eines Tages entdeckte wie ich wirklich für ihn fühlte?

Nun, seine erste Reaktion wäre wahrscheinlich Unglaube. Dafür hatte ich gesorgt. Denn wer schenkte seinem Liebsten schon tägliche eine Reihe boshafter Kommentare? Doch, wenn sich der Verdacht hartnäckig hielt und er mich im Auge behielt dann würde er die Wahrheit sicherlich erkennen. Ich war ein guter Schauspieler, aber mein Herz machte mir die Sache wahrlich nicht leicht.

Wie oft war ich nach einem Wortduell mit ihm erst einmal zitternd gegen eine Wand gesunken, mich gleichzeitig verfluchend und beglückwünschend? Gratuliert hatte ich mir, weil ich es wieder geschafft hatte, meine Maske an ihrem Platz zu halten und verflucht hatte ich mich, weil ich mir mit jedem Tag, die Chance auf ein Erwiderung meiner Zuneigung, mehr verbaute. Wobei natürlich die Frage gestellt werden musste: Würde er mich mögen, selbst wenn ich ihn in Frieden lassen würde? In dem Falle würde er mir wahrscheinlich genauso viel Beachtung schenken, wie einer Fliege, die irgendwo hoch über seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. Nämlich gar keine. 

In der jetzigen Phase unserer Beziehung zueinander war ich für ihn zumindest eine Art Moskito. Einfach nicht zu ignorieren. Ein lästiges Wesen, gegen das man sich zur Wehr setzen musste. Etwas, dass einem den ganzen Tag vermiesen konnte.

Wunderbar. Dann herrschte ja Gleichberechtigung. Ein Blick auf ihn- was sich nicht vermeiden ließ, denn schließlich hatten wir einige Fächer zusammen- und mein Tag war gelaufen, weil sich das sehnsuchtsvolle Brennen in meiner Brust bis in den tiefsten Winkel meiner Seele ausbreitete, je länger ich in Potters Nähe war. 

Und trotzdem würde ich keine Sekunde eintauschen wollen. Das nannte sich wohl hoffnungslos, oder? Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig schizophren, aber das kümmerte mich inzwischen schon nicht mehr.

Hätte ich einen Wunsch frei, was würde ich mir wohl wünschen? Eine Nacht mit dem Jungen, der lebt? Vielleicht. Aber gleichzeitig musste ich ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich, wenn ich diese Schwelle erst einmal überschritten hatte, wohl nicht mehr zurück konnte. Ich könnte nicht mehr den boshaften, hinterhältigen Draco spielen, den alle zu kennen glaubten. Wenn die Mauer, hinter der ich meine Gefühle für ihn verbarg und zurückhielt, erst einmal zerstört worden war, dann konnte ich sie nicht neu errichten und ich wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was dann geschah.

Nein, ich denke, mir würde es schon reichen, wenn wir einmal- nur ein einziges Mal- nebeneinander gehen könnten, ohne dass ich den Drang verspürte, eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen, ohne dass man das von mir erwartete. Denn darum ging es ja im Spiel des Lebens: Erwartungen erfüllen und überzeugend sein in seiner Darstellung. Wie ich es hasste, in diese platten Formen gepresst zu werden.

Doch noch konnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren. Der Druck der Menge war zu stark. Doch vielleicht war ich eines Tages stärker und hatte genügend Mut, die Ketten, die meine Seele gefangen hielten, abzuwerfen und weit hinter mir zu lassen. Es würde ein gefahrvoller Neuanfang werden, denn ich wusste nicht, wer dann noch hinter mir stehen würde, doch ich blickte diesem Tag schon heute erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Einerseits wusste ich viel über die Death Eater. War es schon genug um als gefährlicher Mitwisser, der beseitigt werden musste, eingestuft zu werden? Und wie würden diejenigen, die ich heute zu meinen Freunden -oder zumindest nicht zu meinen Feinden- zählte, auf diese Veränderungen reagieren?

Menschen waren höchst seltsame Geschöpfe und man konnte viele von ihnen nur schwer einschätzen, da sie zu überraschenden Reaktionen neigten; vor allem wenn man sie mit dem Unerwarteten konfrontierte. Und sie reagierten sehr empfindlich auf plötzliche Veränderungen. Diese „Besitzstands-Mentalität", die sich ausgebreitet hatte, stand ihnen dabei im Wege: „Das was ich habe, das gebe ich nicht mehr her, auch wenn ich dafür etwas Besseres und mehr bekommen würde." Zudem müsste man ja dann erst einmal wieder vorsichtig die Lage peilen, um sich nicht auf zu dünnes Eis zu begeben.

Feiglinge, allesamt! Hatten immer noch nicht begriffen, dass Veränderungen niemals das Ende, sondern immer einen Neuanfang bedeuten. Nun, ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass ich mutiger war, denn hatte ich schon den Schritt hinaus in das Leben, das _ich _mir erträumte, gewagt?

Wohl eher nicht. Ich löste mich zwar langsam von den Moral- und Lebensvorstellung, die mein Vater mir aufgebürdet hatte, doch nur geistig. Vielleicht war meine Liebe zu Harry Potter auch so etwas wie Rebellion? Sie war etwas, dass nicht sein dürfte und es war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Machte gerade der Reiz des Verbotenen seine Anziehungskraft aus?

Ich streckte mich gemütlich auf meinem Bett aus und begann wieder mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit zu starren, während diese seltsamen Gedanken durch meinen Kopf wirbelten. Es war zum Mäuse melken. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören nachzudenken und das raubte mir, wie in vielen anderen Nächten auch, den Schlaf. Es musste jetzt fast drei sein und ich konnte diese seltsame Rastlosigkeit immer noch nicht abschütteln.

Wie seine Ferien wohl waren? Ich wusste ja, dass er sie bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten verbrachte und fragte mich, ob man das wohl sechs lange Wochen ertragen konnte. Ganz ehrlich- meine Abneigung Muggeln gegenüber würde ich wohl nie richtig ablegen. Vielleicht war jetzt aber auch die glücklichste Zeit in seinem Leben angebrochen- keine Schule und vor allem keine Slytherins mit denen er sich herum ärgern musste.

Seufzend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn. Seit mehr als einem Jahr wartete ich nun schon darauf, dass es aufhörte. Darauf, dass er meine Gedankenwelt nicht mehr beherrschte und darauf, dass meine Herz und mein Seele endlich wieder zur Ruhe kamen und ich dort weiter machen konnte, wo ich aufgehört hatte.... es war nicht zu fassen. Jetzt machte ich mir schon wieder etwas vor. Das hatte ich früher nicht nötig gehabt.

Ich würde selbstverständlich nicht an dem Punkt vor unserem Treffen weitermachen können. Im Leben gab es nur eine Vorwärts, aber niemals ein Zurück. Verdammt noch mal! Es war alles seine Schuld! Sein unheilvoller Einfluss hatte dazu geführt, dass ich plötzlich meine Handlungen hinterfragte, nach ihre Sinn suchte und sogar etwas wie Moralvorstellungen entwickelte. Unnütz und absolut unbrauchbar, wenn man ein Death Eater werden wollte.... oder musste, wie in meinem Fall.

Diese irrwitzige Idee, dass jedes Leben zu kostbar war, um es einfach auszulöschen, die sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und einfach nicht mehr hinaus wollte, konnte mir später das Genick brechen. Wenn ich schon kaum in der Lage war ein Tier zu töten, wie sollte ich dann später im Auftrag des Lords- dem Herrn meines Vaters... seiner, nicht meiner!- Menschen liquidieren?

Und die Verantwortung für dieses Desaster war natürlich dem „Goldenen Jungen" zuzuschreiben. Wenn er nicht so verdammt faszinierend wäre.... Klasse! Jetzt begann ich schon wieder ihm den Schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben- wie ich es in den vergangenen Jahren oft gemacht hatte. Potter war sowieso prinzipiell an allem schuld. Ich hatte oft mitbekommen, wie er die Schulregeln brach ohne eine angemessene Strafe zu bekommen und das Gefühl, das dann jedes Mal in mir aufwallte, war blanker Neid. 

Mein Vater würde mich lynchen, würde ich ihm so viel Schande bereiten wie dieser Junge seinen Eltern. Er kannte die Regeln zwar, brach sie aber mit voller Absicht immer und immer wieder. Doch halt! Sein Vater war ja auch nicht anders gewesen. Musste wohl an den Genen liegen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann schaffte er es verblüffenderweise immer, die Ehre seines Namens wieder herzustellen. Der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren- und ein ziemlich guter dazu-, der Finder des Steins der Weisen, der Junge, der sich Voldemort immer wieder entgegenstellte und immer wieder mit heiler Haut davon kam.

Ich versuchte inzwischen gar nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass ich mir von Anfang an Sorgen um diesen dummen, uneinsichtigen Helden gemacht hatte. Dieses Trimagische Turnier zum Beispiel hätte meinen armen, strapazierten Nerven beinahe den Rest gegeben. Dieser verdammte Drache hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit grillen können, in diesem See hätte er ertrinken können und diese Fallen im Irrgarten waren auch nicht ohne gewesen. Doch als sich dieser Pokal als Portschlüssel herausstellte, wäre mir fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Natürlich hätte es alles so von der Jury geplant sein können, doch als Death Eater in spe hatte ich sofort gespürt, dass etwas mit dieser Sache ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Auch wenn ich mir damals noch sagte, dass ich es einfach nur schade fände, niemanden mehr zum Streiten zu haben, so steckte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl schon mehr dahinter, als ich in diesem Augenblick ahnte. 

Ich zerrte das Kissen über meinen Kopf und schloss die Augen. Das war nun aber wirklich genug! Der Tag war noch so jung und ich hatte die letzten Stunden fast ausschließlich mit Gedanken an Harry Potter verbracht. Wie besessen war ich eigentlich?

Fast beineidete ich seine Freunde. Nicht, dass mir diese kleinen Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm nicht doch irgendwo Spaß machen würden, aber ich fragte mich manchmal wie es wohl war, wenn man den ganzen Tag um ihn sein konnte. Wenn man vernünftige Gespräche mit ihm führte, wenn man sich mit ihm gemeinsam durch langweilige Stunde quälte, wenn man Abends mit ihm zusammen ins Bett ging- in getrennte versteht sich- und Morgens mit ihm gemeinsam aufwachte. Es gab Tage in meinem Leben, da würde ich für diese Kleinigkeiten alles geben.

Ob Granger und Weasley es überhaupt zu schätzen wussten, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhalten konnten? Oh, und natürlich war mir auch dieses Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen, dass Potter sich in Cho verliebt hatte. Ein Gryffindor und eine Ravenclaw- dazu noch ein Jahr älter als er-  ich wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte. Einerseits drehte es mir den Magen um- oh, quälende Eifersucht- und ich würde dieses Mädchen am liebsten in die Sahara verbannen, doch andererseits flüsterte mir mein Herz zu, dass ich mich freuen sollte, wenn er endlich sein Glück fand. Ich- mich freuen?? Närrisches Herz, wie sollte ich Glück empfinden, wenn du so schmerzt? Wenn der bloße Gedanke daran meine Seele peinigte?

Wenn ich ehrlich war, so hoffte ich- so egoistisch es auch war- dass dieses Gerücht entweder eine glatte Lüge war, oder dass sie ihn abblitzen lassen würde. Gut, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor mochte vielleicht noch eher zusammenpassen als Slytherin und Gryffindor, doch ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er vergeben wäre. So konnte ich ihn praktisch noch als Freiwild betrachten, was es etwas leichter für mich machte, mit dem Gedanken umzugehen, dass er nie mein sein würde. Denn dazu müsste ich den ersten Schritt machen und ich wusste, das würde nie geschehen.

Nie würde ich meine kühle Zurückhaltung, meine stoische Arroganz aufgeben, wenn ich nicht sicher sein konnte, was die Belohnung dafür war. Was, wenn Potter mich auslachte oder diese Geschichte in der Schule herumerzählte? Nein, nie würde ich die Gefahr einer solchen Demütigung eingehen.

Kein anderer würde jemals nachempfinden können, was ich in der Schulzeit durchmachte. Sehen war erlaubt, doch berühren verboten. Ich durfte mit ihm sprechen, doch niemals das sagen, was mir wirklich auf der Seele brannte. Und einem selbstzerstörerischen Trieb folgend, der jedem Menschen mehr oder weniger ausgeprägt zu eigen schien, suchte ich auch noch seine Nähe, provozierte Aufeinandertreffen, obwohl ich genau wusste, ich tat mir damit selbst weh.

Das Sehnen blieb, wurde sogar mit der Zeit noch stärker, doch Dank meiner Selbstbeherrschung, hatte ich bisher zurückhalten können, was hinauswollte, wann immer er meinen Weg kreuzte.

Ich wollte gar nicht leugnen, dass ich ihn begehrte. Zuerst liebte ich ihn nur auf eine recht unschuldige Weise, doch je mehr ich mir dessen bewusst wurde und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr gesellte sich ein anderes ebenso brennendes Gefühl hinzu: Verlangen. Ich sehnte mich danach, seine Lippen zu berühren, seine Haut unter meinen Finger zu spüren und zu fühlen, wie er sich mir verlangend entgegenbog.

In einsamen, dunklen Nächten, die mein Tun in einen Schleier der Finsternis hüllten, gab ich mich oft diesen unrealistischen und doch ach so schönen Fantasien hin und für einige wenige Augenblicke gehörte der Junge, der lebt, nur mir. Ich war seit Jahren sein- nur wusste er es nicht- und um so mehr genoss ich diese Momente, in denen ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass er auch mir gehörte.

Es war dumm und eigentlich wusste ich es auch. Es gab Grenzen, die konnte und durfte man nicht überschreiten. Wir beide waren vom Schicksal dazu auserkoren, Todfeinde zu sein und uns vielleicht sogar einmal gegenseitig umzubringen- wenn Lord Voldemort es nicht vorher gnädigerweise für mich tat. Nicht, dass das jetzt falsch verstanden wurde- ich wollte seinen Tod um keinen Preis der Welt.

Doch wir alle waren Räder in der Maschine des Schicksals und drehten uns unaufhörlich um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich wusste nicht, was auf mich zukam, doch ich wusste, dass ich es nicht ertagen könnte, wenn es meine Hände, mein Zauberkünste waren, die sein Leben beendeten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm auf dem Fuße folgen, denn ich wäre niemals stark genug um mit dieser Schuld zu leben, in dem Wissen, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen würde, niemals wieder dieses Lachen hören, niemals wieder in diese Augen blicken und niemals wieder mit ihm streiten konnte. Doch das war wahrscheinlich verständlich. Welcher Mensch konnte es schon ertragen, seinen Lebensinhalt zu verlieren?

Es war wohl offensichtlich. Ich war hoffnungslos verliebt. Ich, Draco Malfoy, liebte ausrechnet den, den ich mehr als jeden anderen hassen sollte. Gottverdammte, erbarmungslose Grausamkeit des Schicksals, verfluchte Bestimmung. Vielleicht war das die Strafe dafür, dass ich mich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft den Reihen des Dunklen Lords anschließen würde.

Ja, ich liebte Harry Potter- mehr als mein Leben- doch den Kampf um seine Zuneigung hatte ich wohl schon mit meiner Geburt verloren.

Ende

Okay, eure Meinung ist gefragt Gut? Schlecht? Fortsetzung? Wie auch immer, gebt Lebenszeichen von euch, damit ich weiß, ihr seid da, denn hellsehen kann ich nicht- bin schließlich nur eine gewöhnliche Muggel ^^


End file.
